


[Podfic] What She Didn't Know She Wanted

by DarthStorm



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthStorm/pseuds/DarthStorm
Summary: Podfic version of original story, written and narrated by me! Subtle sfx have been added to parts of the story. Lavellan Inquisitor. Cassandra. They're gonna fall in love. Eventually. Maybe. Pretty sure.





	[Podfic] What She Didn't Know She Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What She Didn't Know She Wanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887087) by [DarthStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthStorm/pseuds/DarthStorm). 



If you'd rather listen than read, here's the Podfic version of this story!

[What She Didn't Know She Wanted-Podfic](https://www.inthemindofcrystalstorm.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/03/WSDKSW-Final.mp3)


End file.
